Cry's don't always mean sadness
by ClozzaWolfbloodSmith
Summary: Its been a hard time for Maddy since Rhydian left, she feels lost in the world, Will Rhydian come back for her or stay with Ceri and Bryn?
1. The beginning

**The feeling of losing something is so hard. You feel lost in the world, like there is no place for you. Well that's how Maddy felt when Rhydian left her without a word of goodbye.**

**"He loved you, you know Mads!" They were the only words that ringed around in my head, only them few words.**

**"If he loved me why leave me he wouldn't have gone without saying goodbye" she thought to herself.**

**Anger started to bubble up inside her, she felt her eyes change to yellow and her blood rush faster than normal around her body. Tom and Shannon quickly ran home not knowing what would happen to them when she turned to her wolf self.**

**"Maddy you need to calm down he will be back i promise you two have to good of a bonding for him to not come back!" Emma said trying to calm her cub down.**

**"Mam i don't need your help. I WANT HIM BACK NOW!" She suddenly broke down, tears streamed from her face like a river landing on her clothes leaving a patch of water.**

**"Maddy trust us he will be back believe us!" Dan explained also trying to help his daughter out as he could see how much pain she was in.**

**"And what is he doesn't it's all your fault you took him away from me you ruined everything!" Maddy yelled feeling her inner wolf prance around inside her body.**

**"Madeline Smith go to your room right now!" Emma ordered.**

**"Fine i don't wanna see your faces anyways!" Maddy stomped up the stairs breaking one on the way up, slamming every single door making sure she got heard from all of Stoneybridge. **

**"I loved him, we had something, a feeling that wasn't for any other friend, he's my everything i need him i need him to love me, he was always there for me! i need Rhydian back! I NEED MY RHYDIAN BACK NOW! RHYDIAN!" she yelled hoping for some kind of response or for him to at least hear it.**

**"I may have been a cow and always horrible to him but he still liked me even through all of that" **

**Suddenly there was a pain rushing through her body like she had her heart ripped out of her body. She screamed at the pain, people over 50 miles away could hear her scream one of those people being Rhydian.**


	2. So he really did?

Rhydian had heard Maddy's cries of pain and tried to sneak away from Ceri and Bryn but it was no use. Ceri heard her screams too and demanded for Rhydian to stay by Bryn to make sure he didn't run off again(as he quite regularly just wondered off) but Rhydian knew it was because she knew that he would try to get to Maddy.

"Right Rhydian go and find some wood and no wondering off Bryn you stay here and keep watch for trespassers! Got it? now go!" Ceri demanded the two boys.

"Yes Ceri right away" Rhydian snapped back at her.

Now was his chance, a chance he had been waiting for since the day he left Stoneybridge. But he didn't know what to do, run to Maddy or stay with Ceri? He soon made his choice as he heard another scream from Maddy asking for him to return.

"Im coming Mads" He yelled as loud as he could just hoping Ceri couldn't hear him. He started to run, running faster and faster but not getting tired just getting an even bigger thrill, his feet were throbbing from all the running, he had never run this fast before so of course his feet were hurting but he didn't care all he cared about was getting to Maddy as quickly as possible, nothing could stop him not even Ceri.

He turned a corner, there was a sign "StoneyBridge" he had finally arrived, he got to the moors as quick as possible and picked up Maddy's scent. He arrived at the Smith's house, Emma and Dan had gone out as he could smell, see or hear them all he could hear was Maddy screaming once more.

"Maddy!" he yelled, there was no reply so he decided to jump up into her window and sit there. He couldn't see much as it was dark, but he could see a black figure sitting down huddled up in a ball crying. He walked over to her and sat at the end of the bed,

"Maddy what's up?" he asked in the most calming voice he had ever used. She turned on her light and turned to look at the figure who was sitting at the end of her bed. She jumped to the other side of the room and curled up again.

"this is my imagination, Rhydian isn't here pull yourself together Maddy, you may love him but he isn't there!" she said to herself

"Maddy i am here if i wasn't here would i be able to do this?" and with that he walked over to her pulled her up and give her a big hug. He then felt his top starting to get wet and when he looked down she was crying even worse than on the bed.

"What's up Maddy, why are you crying aren't you happy i'm back, i heard your cries for me back!" Rhydian explained to her

"Yes i'm happy its just since you have been gone i've been dead literally i couldn't even move because i had a pain as if my heart was being ripped out of me while i'm still needing it, you left without saying goodbye, Tom told me something but i didn't believe it was true or not since you went without saying goodbye to me" She said trying not to cry even more.

"And what did he say? and i left because if i didn't Ceri would never leave you alone she wanted you dead and i could never do that to you Mads" Maddy looked at him wide eyed as if to think what tom said was true.

"Tom said that you loved me" She whimpered out because all she was doing was crying this just made her start crying even more as well as going bright red.

"Mads i do love you why do you think i'm back? Because i couldn't stand to be away from you it killed me too!" She looked up at him and before she could say anything else he kissed her. It was a long and meaningful kiss one which they knew had been well worth the wait. They broke when they heard the front door open.

"Hey Maddy we're home!" Uh-oh Emma and Dan were back


	3. Your not leaving without me!

"Oh crap they weren't supposed to be back yet" Maddy said looking worried at Rhydian, Rhydian just sat still on the bed as he heard the foot steps getting closer.

"Hi Maddy how are yo-" Emma paused and saw Rhydian sitting at the end of her daughters bed.

"Rhydian what are you doing here?"Dan asked sounding angry that he was back.

"I heard Maddy calling for me and i missed her too much i never wanted to stay i've been trying to come back to her for ages but Ceri has stopped me!" Rhydian snapped back, his eyes were turning yellow

"I guess you don't want me here bye!" Rhydian said and with that headed to the window.

"Rhydian Morris get here now!" Maddy yelled at him, he just ignored her and prepared to pounce out of her window. He looked back and saw Maddy wasn't on her bed anymore, when he looked back at the window she was infront of him and about to fall out of the window.

"Rhydian im not letting you go again so get you back side back over there now before i get really angry!" Maddy snapped at him, her eyes were changing also Rhydian's were too.

"We'll wait outside for you two to calm down!" Emma said nudging Dan to leave the room.

"They want me gone don't say they don't i could feel it when they entered the room and saw me so i'm off Maddy they dont want me here!" He said his forehead against hers, both eyes were yellow now.

"You dear go and your killing me, i was almost dead until you came back so you jump out that window now and your killing me!" Maddy spat out at him, with that they kissed, both eyes yellow as ever but not from anger.

"I wont leave you but only if your mam and dad are fine me being all "Kissy" with you!" Rhydian stated to her.

"Mam Dad come here now!" Maddy ordered, they both appeared in the door way.

"Can Rhydian please stay here? We love each other and want to be together, you saw what him leaving did to me so let him stay!" Maddy asked trying not to lash out if they said no.

"What about Ceri though isn't she worried about you? What if she hurts Maddy she nearly did before" Emma questioned Rhydian.

"She is horrible always bossing me around, making me do her dirty work, making me watch Bryn its horrible she wont care" Rhydian replied holding back the tears.

"Mam can't you see he doesn't want to go back, if he can't stay i'm going with him, i love him and he loves me i can't leave him!" Maddy explained to her parents who just stared in shock at her.

"I sup-"Dan paused.

"Rhydian Morris!" a mystery voice yelled at him.


	4. You call yourself a Wolfblood?

They knew who the mysterious voice was, it was...Ceri. She had managed to find Rhydian by his scent, which meant bad news for everyone mainly Maddy.

"What do you think your doing here with these tames? You came back to them and left your own mother and brother in the woods to come back to these poor excuses of wolfbloods?!"Ceri spat out at him staring right at Maddy.

"I came back because i hate the wild and how dare you call yourself my mother, you left me for dead when i was two and they are not tames they are better people than what you ever could be and i love Maddy Ceri!" He replied eyes yellow.

Before he could even blink Ceri was running for Maddy in wolf form. She pounced straight onto her before Rhydian had time to stop her.

"Your the reason my son doesn't want to live with me you stupid little girl, i am going to finish what i should of done before and kill you!" Ceri spat into Maddy's face.

She scratched Maddy straight across the face and then began to chuck her in the air and land straight on the solid hard ground causing her to bleed.

"Pl-pl-ease st-st-op i'm go-go-going to die!" Maddy begged as she was chucked into the air.

"Aw you want me to stop? Well ha no im going to Kill you for taking my baby boy away from me!" She spat as she threw Maddy back into the air.

"Maddy!" Rhydian yelled catching her before she hit the floor again.

"Get off our territory now you don't belong here!" Rhydian yelled to Ceri while checking to see if Maddy was still alive, lucky she was.

Emma and Dan just both looked at each other in shock, Ceri looked at them all and sniggered.

"You call that sending me out of your territory?" she joked about.

"No but i call this sending you away!" Rhydian replied and with that he put Maddy down and ran and pounced at Ceri in wolf form. He bit, scratched and clawed her leaving huge wound marks on her body.

"NO GO BEFORE I HURT YOU EVEN WORSE!" He demanded her.

"This isn't the last you have seen of me you little weak excuses of Wolfbloods!" Ceri argued while she was dashing off into the moors.

"Is she alright?" Rhydian asked Emma and Dan.

"yeah she just needs a few stitches and alot of rest!" Emma reassured him.

"Thank goodness for that!"Rhydian prayed.

"I am so sorry this happened though Mr and Mrs S!" he announced,

"it's alright!"they both reassured him, he just smiled and was about to walk out of the room when...


	5. Sorry guys 3

**Heeey guys i wont be writing a chapter for another week as im going on holiday but i will write it while im there and then as soon as i get internet i will upload it :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has made reviews and pm's to be and followed my story really a huge thank you it means the world to me 3**


	6. I Love you!

"Owww!" Came a yell from behind Rhydian, he turned and saw Maddy begin to wake up.

"Maddy OMG i am so sorry this happened, i didn't want you to get hurt i just needed to see you, Ceri is so selfish, she is no mother of mine and i swear if i see her again i will rip her head off!" Rhydian yelled as the thought of Ceri disgusted him causing him to nearly wolf out.

"Rhydian its okay, im glad your back even if it means i'm in pain" Maddy explained causing him to calm down instantly at the calming voice of Maddy.

"I still feel bad though, cuz you would be fine right now but i promise i will never leave you again and let nobody hurt you ever again!" Rhydian reassured Maddy.

"Okay as long as you love me?" Maddy questioned Rhydian.

"Of course i love you, Maddy you are my everything i had nothing until i met you!" Rhydian explained. With that Rhydian leaned down and kiss her on her fore head. Maddy smiled at this.

"Maddy Smith i love you with all my heart and i never want to let you go and i will never leave you again i promise!" Rhydian stated

"Rhydian i love you too and i know you wont because if you do i will hunt you down and bring you back my self!" Maddy joked.

"I know you will that why i wont!" Rhydian laughed


End file.
